


sleepless night

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fili/kili are sweet, lullabye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the company is finding it hard to fall asleep so it is up to you to sing them a lullabye to put them to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> song is by jewel- sleep tight

There was a full moon shining in the dark sky as the company settled for the night. The fire burned low, being fed periodically by you, whos turn it was to be on watch this night. As you sat there watching over everyone you see a lot of shuffeling and shifting going on as most the group found it hard to get settled enough to fall asleep...some groaned at the noises being made that was keeping the others awake. Finally Glion couldnt take it any more as he growled out at the ones disturbing his sleep.

"Oiy! Will yah quiet down there. Im trying teh get some sleep." there was a round of apologies ..he complained still as he attempted to sleep once more. "Dont they know a dwarf needs his sleep...how canna anyone do anything without proper rest." grump-grump-grump. You watched him shifting into a better position..sighing as he realized now he couldnt sleep. There was more shifting and groaning that could be heard...it was painful to watch them all struggeling so...you knew it was going to be a long night. You heard a deep frustrated grunt coming over from where Thorin was resting at...leaning against some rocks...the firelight casting soft golden shadows on his face and the moon illuminating other portions as it bathed him in its pale BLUE LIGHT. He looked of fire and ice..lounging there across from where you sat. His eyes opened as he gazed around the area...settleling upon the worst offenders...a look of disgruntelment within his blue eyes that seemed to glow even more luminous under the light of the moon. He opened his mouth to chatise the noisemakers but your sweet voice stilled him as you voiced an idea.

"Since we cant sleep...may I sing a song for you? Maybe it will at least ease your minds and you can relax. My mother used to sing to us children...we may have not gone to sleep, but at least we felt more relaxed and at peace..so better rested." looking over you see Thorin nod his head with a look of it couldnt hurt to try. You notice Fili and Kili coming over to sit down on either side of you...figuring if they werent going to be able to sleep then at least they could relieve you to rest. You began the lullabye your mother had sung to you and your brothers all those years ago. It started off soft, filling the night with its sweet sound that floated upon the breeze that gentlely blew through the trees overhead.

The shadows are waltzing

The moonbeams are calling

Like a dream i am falling into

Silver threads lined with two twinkling stars

seem to shine just for you.

As you sang you felt eyes on you...watching you sing, as they laid upon thier pallets...listening to your sweet lovely voice easing thier minds with its beauty. Fili and Kili sigh as the tension melts away from thier bodies.

Behind your eyes

are endless blue skies

you travel places I want to come to

each breath that you breathe is a brush stroke

that leads me to you.

The eyes upon you BEGIN to look drowsy...trying to stay awake so as to keep listening to you...fighting a whisper of weariness that was coming over them. Kili eased his head to lay it upon your lap..blinking rapidly..unable to battle the weariness that was setteling upon him...making his head feel heavy...too heavy to hold up anymore.

So, sleep

fall into nights indigo hue

believe me its true

theres nothing that I would not do

for my dream is sweet dreams for you.

Filis head JOINED his brothers on your other side of your lap. You feel all tension leaving him also he succumbs to sleep also...his breathes becoming softer and slower. Your hands softly reaches down and you began to slowly..gentely stroke thier hairs...your touch soothing them further along with your melodious voice filling the night air.

It seems far away

but there once was a day

it was grey in a world without you

to this heart like a doll from above

a miracle of your love found me.

Soft whispers and sighs could be heard around...filling the air as you see all eyes lowering,...only a few floating back up briefly to peer at you warmly then falling down once more to settle upon thier cheeks.

So, sleep

fall into nights indigo hue

believe me its true

theres nothing that I would not do

for my dream is sweet dreams for you.

Your touch upon Fili and Kilis heads are delicate and comforting as you keep stroking thier hair. You feel thier breathing getting deeper with each touch

So hush-a-bye

and dont you cry

sweetly dreaming, little baby

Kili rubs his head on your upper leg...in a comforting childlike gesture as he cuddles into your lap further.

Yes sleep

lose yourself in nights indigo hue

believe me its true

theres nothing I would not do

for my dream is sweet dreams

yes, my dream is sweet dreams for you.

As the last notes begin to fade on the gentle breezes, you look around camp and see all eyes closed, softly snoring dwarves finally resting and asleep with smiles upon thier dreaming faces. You hear a gentle rumble across the way...looking over you see Thorins slumberous smile upon his full lips as his hypnotic blue eyes meet your own.

"That was well done. Well done indeed...my love." you smile at your husbands words as you keep stroking your nephews hairs...thier light snores upon your lap making your heart feel all warm with the love you feel for them." You will be a fine mother to our children when they come."

"Thank you Ghivashal. Do you need me to sing another song to you...to help you sleep?" his smile turns sensual as he gazes upon you.

"Yes...but later when we have more privacy. I would love to hear you sing a different tune for me." his voice goes all velvety midnight as his blue eyes darken with desire for you...you blush knowing what song he is wishing to hear falling from your lips.

"Soon, my love, very soon." his groan of frustration reaches your ears and you quietly chuckle...not disturbing the two sleeping upon you.


End file.
